


Dizzy

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing with each other, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: There's no better way to start the day than dancing with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I love this imagery so I wrote it  
> I love the energy of Royality so I tried to capture the adorable vibe

Roman walked into the kitchen, finding Patton taking mugs out of the cupboard.

He placed his hand on Patton's hip, stroking it slowly. "Dance with me?"

Patton turned his head to look at Roman, smiling. "Right now?"

Roman nodded, grabbing his phone and putting on music, taking Patton's hands playfully. Patton laughed, moving with him.

* * *

"Do the spin again, that was fun!"

Roman obliged, spinning Patton under his arm, sending him giggling again even as he stumbled slightly on the tile under his feet.

Roman laughed, taking his hands again to steady him and kissing him softly on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
